Juntos
by lilsprongs
Summary: "Por juntos somos um só. Juntos, somos melhores."
1. Prefácio

**Introdução.**

Olá! Bom, primeiro quero agradecer o interesse pela minha página e consequentemente pela estória que aqui será contada e espero que seja apreciada! ^^

Sempre joguei RPG, mas escrever assim é a primeira vez. Mas como tenho vasta imaginação e adoro dar vida à ela, estou unindo o útil ao agradável.

Pensei em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo! Porém, não quero que fique algo longo e cansativo. Pensei em iniciar em uma fase já adulta, mas deixarei esses planos para depois. Começarei ainda em Hogwarts, tendo em vista a minha, particular, evolução e acontecimento de James e Lily como um casal.

Manterei a terceira pessoa, dá mais facilidade na generalização, mas posso usar algumas partes narradas pela Lily, veremos como se dará! Ao tudo, peço paciência!

**OBS**: Personagens pertencem ao mundo incrível criado por J.K Rowling, da saga Harry Potter.

* * *

Então você para. Respira. Fecha os olhos. E pensa.

"_Por que?" "Onde?" "Quando?" _

Mas as perguntas parecem incoerentes com as respostas vazias, em intermináveis reticências.

Então um novo questionamento domina a mente; "Ele?" Automaticamente, o subconsciente branda uma resposta simples. "Sim. Ele." E nisso, eu não pude também deixar de sorrir. Ali, esticando os lábios em um sorriso franco, na pura felicidade enquanto ele firmava mais uma vez os longos braços ao redor da minha cintura.

_Por que?_ Porque ele me queria perto.

_Onde?_ Perto do corpo, nos braços, na boca dele. Na mente. No coração.

_Quando?_ Desde o passado, no presente, no futuro. Eternamente.

Eternamente.

É ter na mente.

"O que você está pensando, hein?" Ele murmurou, colocando os lábios finos rentes ao topo da minha cabeça, bagunçando alguns fios do cabelo ruivo. Meu sorriso se intensificou. As duvidas foram sanadas. Agora, só tinha certeza.

"Hmm" murmurei de volta, levantando um pouco os olhos e também o rosto, com cuidado para que ele ainda mantivesse o rosto tão próximo do meu. "Em você." Dei os ombros, na sinceridade.

Ele piscou, e pude ver meu reflexo não apenas através das lentes redondas dos óculos, mas em seu próprio olhar, tão intenso... Apaixonado. E também tinha a certeza que os meus correspondiam da mesma forma.

"E como está sendo?"

"Bom..." fechei meus olhos rapidamente, virando meu rosto para a lateral do dele, encaixando no vão do pescoço. Senti sua risada rouca e baixa enquanto a ponta do meu nariz tocava a lateral da sua pele. "...Muito bom." Cerrei meus olhos, aninhando-me nos braços da melhor pessoa com quem eu já estivesse, do abraço acolhedor, do cheiro reconfortante e dos beijos... Ah, os beijos. Doces. Suaves. Ardentes.

"Não vai adiantar me distrair." Ele riu mais uma vez, fechando os olhos. Sabia que recebia com toda a afeição meu carinho, os toques simples, mas que para nós fazia nossas peles ferverem, pedirem mais. Qualquer aproximação era de extrema felicidade e tranquilidade. Sentíamos bem um perto do outro. Tão bem que eu não achava capaz de sentir um dia.

Ri também, afastando minimamente minha boca da pele quente do seu pescoço, tendo na divisão da linha do maxilar e da orelha. Sim, estava na ponta dos pés, mas não mais me incomodava. Mas ele sempre percebia e facilitava, baixando-se um pouco, inclinando ainda mais para mim e isso só me fazia sentir ainda mais protegida.

As mãos dele deixavam minha cintura e subiam ainda na lateral do meu corpo, dedilhando de uma forma muito leve minhas costelas, indo até da lateral dos seios até as costas. Era como se me segurasse por completo, me envolvesse e me tornasse completamente dele. Para ele.

E já não era uma novidade.

Seus lábios se encontraram com os meus, em um selinho rápido, roçando-os lentamente. Senti a textura, a temperatura e na pequena abertura aquele hálito completamente delicioso que quase fazia-me esquecer a delicadeza do momento. As bocas se uniram mais uma vez, prensadas carinhosamente. "Conte-me." Pediu baixinho e eu abri os olhos, vendo que os dele também estavam abertos.

Não era justo ele pedir _dessa forma._ E repassei esse pensamento em um suspiro baixo, um pouco pesado. Mas no semblante ainda divertido, mordisquei rapidamente os lábios. Ele pareceu receber e voltou a sorrir, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas em incentivo e espera.

O fitei por mais alguns minutos, fazendo um biquinho. "Acho que... Eu poderia te mostrar."

Meu tom foi casual, calmo. Entretanto, ele também captou e riu, mais abertamente, jogando a cabeça um pouco para trás. Ao voltar, a balançou para os lados. "Você realmente está passando muito tempo comigo."

O olhar também se iluminou, a graça não se esvaiu, mas estávamos recompostos e agora, uma de suas mãos pousava no meu rosto, afagando com as costas dos dedos longos minha bochecha esquerda. "Quando?"

"Quando quiser."

Ele se surpreendeu um pouco, quase voltou a rir, e eu também reprimi um riso. Adorava essa conexão tão íntima que nossos olhares tinham. Nossos lábios. Nossos corpos.

"Levará tempo?"

"Ah, sim. Muito, muito tempo."

James cerrou seus olhos, e eu me inclinei um pouco para o carinho que sua mão fazia em meu rosto.

"Como?"

"Como quiser. Do jeito que preferir... Será por você." Meus olhos se abriram um pouco mais, certificando que a resposta foi inteiramente sincera para ele absorve-la.

"Lily..."

"_Shhh". _Sibilei, correndo meus lábios para os dele, no simples toque novamente. Colocando meu rosto perto do dele de forma que nossos narizes se encontrassem um do lado do outro. Poderia ficar muito tempo assim.

"...Acho que está na hora de assumir outro sobrenome." Disse, simplesmente. Completando.

Tentei não corar, nem ficar surpresa. Na verdade, isso já parecia tão natural para mim que só rendia certas acelerações nos batimentos.

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo."

"E isso também levará tempo?" Testei, refazendo a pergunta que ele me lançara antes.

"Muito, muito tempo. Anos... O suficiente para eu te fazer feliz todos os dias. Acordar e ver o contraste dos cabelos ruivos no travesseiro branco. Para aprender com você. Fazer-te feliz. Beijar-te, e..."

"E...?"

"Ser minha."

Ah, ele não era tão bobo assim, era. "Eu já sou." Respondi baixinho, na obviedade. Passou um minuto e ele apenas continuava me encarando, com um sorriso lateral.

"O que foi?"

"Gosto de escutar."

Pelo diálogo, agora não estávamos tão perto assim, mas a mão restante continuava com as carícias nas minhas costas.

"Para sempre?" A voz dele ecoou novamente.

"Para todo o sempre."

* * *

Pode ter ficado um pouco (muito) romântico, sim. Mas fui escrevendo na emoção, imaginando-os e deu nisso! Em uma conversa já no namoro, possivelmente, dando espaço para o planejamento de uma vida em casal, oficialmente.

Espero algumas review's. Por favor, quero muito saber o que achou desse breve momento, no que deseja ver adiante, sugestões, críticas e enfim, um reforço básico! õ/


	2. O Sim

**Lily POV.**

Apesar da aula de Poções ter terminado, os últimos alunos ainda arrastavam as vestes pretas rapidamente para o fim da sala comprida. Logo, na verdade, apenas eu estava ali agora, ainda tinha que passar a limpo alguns rabiscos muito mal feitos da aula rápida e passada. Estando óbvio que concentração me faltava.

_"__Lil's.__"_ Dedos longos tocaram meu ombro coberto pelo uniforme, olhei rapidamente, apenas verificando a quem meu pensamento automaticamente direcionou, era capaz de reconhecer aquela voz em qualquer lugar._"__Emme já está no Salão Principal, ficaremos lá, certo?__"_ Marlene dissera gentilmente, em um plural em que eu também compreendia perfeitamente; Emmeline, Dorcas, Marlene e até Mary. Assenti sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho que aos poucos era preenchido, mas agradeci enquanto ela se retirava.  
Ao julgar-me só novamente, a voz voltou. _"__Olha só... Alguém anda esquecendo as coisas.__"_ Um risinho, não gostava muito daquilo. Era algo tão comum quando o assunto se direcionava para _o trio_. Mas não podia ignorar mais, levantei os olhos e olhei para trás, vendo-a abrir a capa de um livro antigo, havia mais três ao lado. _"__Bom... Você irá entregar?__''_ Meu tom foi casual, sem muita importância, queria logo voltar para minha escrita. Ouvi o suspiro longo de Marlene e a expressão dela mudando de um modo que temia, olhos cerrando-se e sorrindo lateralmente. Seus pés rodaram e ela balançou as mãos no ar em desculpa, dando uma piscadela._"__Acho melhor você entregar.__"_  
_"__Marlene!__"_ Foi como chamar a atenção ou pedi-la para reconsiderar a questão. Mas ok, tudo bem, eu entregaria os livros.

Ela riu novamente, já distante o suficiente para eu desistir do diálogo. _"__Boa sorte!__"_ Uma provocação estranha. E isso atiçou minha curiosidade, além da breve irritação.

Apertei meus lábios e completei as últimas frases com rapidez, reunindo o restante do meu material e rumando os passos para uma das últimas mesas. Reconheci a caligrafia puxada, alta e quase clássica. _Fala sério._ Rolei os olhos e com meus nervos flamejantes na pele, passei mais algumas páginas e não podia fugir, além do mais seria um encontro rápido. Então coloquei os livros meio aos meus e segui para o longo corredor, esperando que as brisas gélidas aquietassem meus ânimos.

Não precisei pensar demais, só cogitei dois lugares; O campo de Quadribol e o Jardim, ambos interligados. A grama rasteira ainda que queimada pelo frio mostrava vivacidade no verde intenso, no brilho dos raios solares com os ventos gelados. Algumas pessoas estavam reunidas ali, andando ou simplesmente paradas em pequenos grupos. Acreditava que tinham muito que conversarem, atualizarem de forma empolgante as notícias das semanas de recesso de fim de ano. Das famílias alegres, presentes e outras mordomias.

Já eu... Decidi passar os dias nas dependências escolares, lembrando o pensamento passado, remeti à minha irmã, na qual o tempo não ajudara em nada, pelo contrário, nossa relação estava ainda mais estreita e definhada. Mesmo depois de anos, ainda me magoava no jeito que falava. Até o olhar era diferente, ameaçador, quase que repugnante como se eu fosse algum animal odioso e venenoso.  
Pelo menos agora não era tão novo assim, uma vez que enfrentei algumas dificuldades mesmo que indiretamente por não ser de uma família aristocrata e reconhecida no mundo bruxo, ainda mais, levava o sangue trouxa nas veias, tendo a diferença apenas por mim mesma, a única da família. Mas ainda sim, eles eram estudantes, conhecidos... Ela era minha irmã. Por que estava lembrando disso, aliás?

Respirei fundo, diminuindo o passo da caminhada nos morros breves do jardim. E não foi a primeira vez, mas senti um alívio grande ao encontrá-lo, livrando-me dos pensamentos conturbados.  
— Potter! — O chamei, ainda com alguns metros de distância. Os cabelos negros não estavam perfeitamente arrumados, mas ainda sim era admirável. Era visível o corpo atlético pela veste negra, a altura redundante e aqueles olhos... Olhos normais. _Não seja patética._ Por sorte ele estava só, e me aproximei lateralmente, para que ele não tivesse uma completa surpresa ao me ver.  
— Esqueceu os livros. — Não foi um sorriso, mas apertei os lábios em uma linha fina, compressos, tombando minimamente meu rosto enquanto esticava um pouco os braços que os seguravam cuidadosamente. Pigarreei, olhando rapidamente para o lado, não queria encará-lo agora, mas não podia adiar muito, principalmente pelos assuntos estranhos que foram pronunciados verbalmente sem muita aprovação.

— Uma das folhas está solta, é melhor escrevê-la novamente. Aliás... Tentei arrumar teu esquema. — Apontei para a primeira folha após a capa escura do primeiro livro. Era da aula de Feitiços, "Kadabrus", era simples, de proteção de objetos, basicamente. Temia estar sendo intrometida, além do que ele poderia pensar, mas agora teria que finalizar. — Aqui. _"Giro Vertical + Três Giros Sentido Horário + Dois Giros Anti-Horário + Fórmula = Encantar objeto.  
Aceno Lateral + Risco no Ar = Encantar objeto para que algo/alguém quando encostar receber o ataque." _O **lateral** é **diagonal.** — Apontei novamente para a palavra riscada. Me inclinei um pouco para a rápida observação. E não sabia se ele havia compreendido de fato, mas deveria, afinal, mesmo com a personalidade hiperativo - para não falar travesso -, sempre teve notas altas, algo que me admirava secretamente. Arrumei o corpo novamente, afastando uma mecha que estava praticamente ao centro do meu rosto, colocando-a por trás da orelha.  
— Posso te explicar depois. — Dei os ombros._O... Quê?_ Não, eu não havia dito isso. Não tinha me oferecido. Palavras tão... Pacíficas. Meu cenho crispou e meus olhos correram lateralmente, como se meu próprio consciente exigisse a compreensão do que acabara de acontecer.

_Ele pode não ter escutado, por Merlin, ele não ouviu. Não. Ouviu._

Seria tremenda falta de educação eu simplesmente dar as costas, e não havia bem estar o suficiente para a timidez que sentia em esperar alguma resposta do Potter. Mas, para minha alegre sorte e eterna gratidão, duas meninas apareceram, eram mais baixas e ambas com cabelo loiro platinado. Reconheci o emblema rapidamente, além do azul típico. Elas se aproximaram com um olhar curioso e infantil, chamando-o pelo primeiro nome. Certamente eram bajuladoras e ansiosas por atenção.

Era a minha deixa, oportunidade única, embora agradecida, houve uma reprovação de minha parte, não havia da intimidade. Mas do que importava? Olhei-as novamente, de modo rápido e educado, dando um sorriso gelado.

— Enfim, estão precisando da sua atenção. É isso, tente não esquecer mais seus materiais. — Foi uma frase xula, tinha perfeita noção, mas não pensei em nada mais coerente, estiquei o mesmo sorriso até encontrar o rosto dele, os olhos do Potter; E agora sim, virei meu corpo e voltei na mesma direção que havia vindo, salva pelas ravinas.

* * *

**James POV.**

O esforço para permanecer durante a aula naquele dia teve de ser grande, já que meus olhos pareciam pesar mais do que nunca. Talvez o fato de eu não ter tanto interesse na matéria ajudasse, mas o real motivo daquela vez era outro; o mapa do maroto.

– Não falta muita coisa, se for ver. – Revirei os olhos e descansei a pena sobre o pergaminho ao ouvir mais uma frase de Sirius, aquilo começava a me irritar.

– Por que a gente não conversa sobre isso só amanhã? – Dei a sugestão em voz baixa, e rapidamente pude sentir algo cair sobre mim. Sirius parecia desesperado desde o inicio daquele ano letivo, e eu sabia que ele queria se ocupar de todas as formas para que não se aborrecesse mais com os assuntos de família, mas eu quem estava aguentando aquilo.

– Você disse que queria acabar logo. – Realmente queria, mas talvez mais duas horas com tudo aquilo e eu pirava.

Desviei os olhos do professor até a cabeleira ruiva à frente e suspirei. – A gente mal dorme, Padfoot. Tenho certeza que vai ficar melhor quando estivermos descansados.– Remus pareceu se excluir totalmente da conversa depois daquilo, mostrando algo do livro para Peter enquanto Sirius caia em silencio.

Não que eu achasse um problema Sirius fugir para minha casa, eu o incentivei as férias inteiras até ele tomar coragem, mas às vezes eu queria apenas respirar. Pisquei algumas vezes ao me dar conta de que o professor já estava terminando com a aula, e desviei os olhos de Lily assim que senti os de Marlene em mim.

– Preciso ir ao Corujal, onde estarão depois do almoço? – Perguntei assim que fomos dispensados, colocando dentro da mochila o material enquanto me levantava da carteira.

– Por aí, depois a gente combina o que fazer. – Assenti mesmo sabendo que Sirius falara àquilo para que eu discordasse e desse uma sugestão sobre algo, e tomei a frente, desviando de outros alunos até o fim da sala.

Estavam todos diferentes, até o ar que pairava sobre Hogwarts estava. Pareciam mais tensos que o comum, sérios... Segui até o fim do corredor e peguei a escada, me direcionando até uma das saídas do castelo. O tempo também parecia inconstante, ou talvez não, eu nunca fui de prestar atenção naquilo. Corujal, por que falei _isso_? Eles são meus melhores amigos, sabiam que eu não tinha pra quem mandar cartas a não ser para eles._ Idiota mesmo_.

Caminhei até uma árvore solitária não tão afastada do castelo e me encostei dela, deixando com que a mochila escorregasse de meu ombro até o chão. Eu nunca perdi tempo olhando paisagens ou os alunos que vinham e iam aos jardins do colégio, geralmente quando eu tinha tempos livres eu simplesmente arranjava algo para fazer, algo útil, como tentar descobrir alguma passagem secreta ou pregar algumas peças em alguém; Snape, de preferência.

Virei meu rosto para o lado ao ouvir a voz de Lily, que estranhamente não parecia zangada comigo. Talvez fosse por isso que eu tenha ficado mais quieto que o comum, eu não era tão acostumado a ter diálogos normais com ela longe de todo mundo.

Ah! Isso. – Obrigado, não reparei. – Estiquei as mãos para os livros e os peguei devagar, avaliando rapidamente a feição de seus lábios. – Não precisav... – Me calei ao ser cortado e rapidamente olhei a tal fórmula, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. Ela estava certa, como sempre. Rapidamente me senti um tolo, mas não, não por muito tempo, Lily era a mais inteligente da turma, era de seu feitio prestar mais atenção. "Posso te explicar depois"?!

Talvez eu tenha arregalado um pouco os olhos ao voltar a fitá-la, e senti também meus lábios entreabrirem. Sim, estava boquiaberto. Lily Evans oferecendo ajuda a mim? Realmente, estavam todos diferentes. Talvez visse um ogro vestido de bailarina na volta para o dormitório.

Não notei a presença das outras duas garotas até ouvir meu nome, e demorei alguns segundos até olhá-las. _Quem eram mesmo?_ Voltei rapidamente à atenção para Lily e de novo pareci um bobo alado, de lábios entreabertos sem dizer nada.

Não, eu não estava entendendo muita coisa sobre aquilo; Lily sempre fora de me evitar em qualquer situação. Uma das duas garotas falara algo, sinceramente não consegui prestar muita atenção, então rapidamente me abaixei e abri a mochila, ajeitando os livros nela.

– Eu tenho que ir, depois a gente se esbarra. – Falei sem olhar diretamente para duas meninas, desviando sem encostar em nenhuma para tentar alcançar a ruiva que acabara de partir.

– Hey, Evans! – A chamei ao adentrar no castelo, pude vê-la mais adiante. Tive que correr um pouco para me aproximar, e soltei um sorriso torto ao ver seus olhos de perto.

– Você está bem? – Não era muito inteligente perguntar aquilo, eu devia ter me aproveitado da situação e ter marcado alguma aula particular, mas não, eu não conseguia deixar meu humor de lado, ainda mais para cutucá-la de alguma forma. – Parece que bateram na sua cabeça com algo forte. – Ótima observação, Potter, agora você trás ela de volta à realidade.

* * *

**Lily POV.**

Já podia escutar o riso estrondoso de Dorcas e ainda mais, as lágrimas leves de Marlene uivando de rir com as mãos na barriga e com certeza Emmeline aproveitaria para lançar-me mais perguntas inúteis de; "_Você nem ao menos pegou na mão dele? Aproximou o suficiente para sentir a colônia tentadora? Que desperdício._" "_Não, não, a cara dele, pensem bem!_'' Marle soltaria outro riso, Dorcas não pararia de rir há quase três minutos seguidos. "_Os olhos brilharam!_" Dorcs comentaria, assentindo. "_Como sempre._" Marlene suspirou, no espaço dos finais do risos já fracos. "_Caramba, aposto que ele esquecerá todos os materiais possíveis daqui para frente._" E eu... Assistiria a cena da minha cama, com os cobertores enrolados nas pernas cruzadas e alguns livros do lado, fingindo não dar importância em uma mistura de raiva e graça interna.

Podendo até jogar algumas almofadas nas folgadas e sibilarem para elas se calarem. Jamais conseguiria odiá-las, e mesmo com as piadinhas de mal gosto, quase nunca me deixava abater. Ou então a cena se adiantaria meio ao salão comunal para minhas bochechas arderem e assumirem a tonalidade dos meus cabelos. Grande feito, Evans.

Meus passos estavam igualmente rápidos e senti minha respiração um pouco desequilibrada. Que raios? Não, não, eu sabia muito bem o motivo e principalmente a causa, uma vez que _eu_ fui inteiramente a autora. O problema não eram as palavras e ações mínimas, eram pós, exatamente as brincadeiras, comentários e observações. Mas agora eu agregava toda a minha fé nas duas garotas de Corvinal que o distraísse o suficiente para deixar passar o deslize anterior de minutos atrás. Antes fosse, no mesmo minuto em que me reprovava mentalmente, ouvi meu nome. Sim, _daquele modo, naquela voz._

ㅤㅤApertei meus olhos em um momento, tendo a natural vontade de parar e esperá-lo, mas ao que o conhecia, me seguiria até se eu assumisse uma corrida intensa. Já ciente do fardo que daria assim que ele me alcançasse, continuei o ritmo normalmente, adentrando nos corredores largos e iniciais, mas ainda sim diminuí severamente o passo, quase parando. "_Você está bem?_" Sério? Segurei-me para não desfazer minha expressão – com muito esforço – pacífica.  
Não era como uma promessa de início de ano, mas sempre levava em consideração, ou tentava, de que mudanças existiam e podia adaptar meu modo que sempre julguei benévolo e gentil naturalmente com tantos outros, o que se mostrava diferente e único especialmente com o Potter. Ele simplesmente me alterava, quase sempre para o pior modo possível, naquele constrangimento de engolir as palavras e parecer quase gaga, correndo os olhos furiosamente e ainda naquela marota vontade de depois da situação – discussão – lembrar-se de várias coisas que poderia ter dito. Mas ultimamente mordia a língua e dava-me na esperança que algumas coisas poderiam mudar, afinal não éramos mais crianças e as desculpas de birra não serviriam. Porém, não tinha certeza se isso se aplicaria inicialmente ao James, principalmente ao começar abrir a boca para respondê-lo em um "_Sim, perfeitamente bem, obrigada._" Mas me deparar com uma provocação nata.

ㅤㅤQuase soltei um riso irônico, mas ao contrário relaxei o meu corpo, segurando o restante dos meus livros em um dos braços, rente a lateral do corpo. Qual era o problema dele? É, eu devia ter rolado escadarias abaixo ou o simples feito de ficar perto dele me fazia agir como uma completa idiota. _Calma, Lily, esperanças, sim?_Ergui minhas sobrancelhas, encarando a lateral do corpo que firmava na minha visão, e superior em altura, obviamente.

— Muito bem, sim. — Tentei desconsiderar o comentário seguinte, dando-lhe de qualquer modo a resposta. Mas... Éramos Potter e Evans, raramente não nos alterávamos ou não mantínhamos o tom sem deboche em qualquer mínima parte.

Cerrei os olhos primeiramente, o fitando por alguns segundos arrastados. Esperando que ele percebesse. Sempre ousado, nunca perdia a pose. Argh.

Talvez como um prévio aviso de que sim, estava sendo bem paciente, e se ele fosse inteligente como aparentava ser pela excelência em notas, aproveitaria a situação.  
Então meus lábios se distenderam em um sorriso discreto.

— Mas talvez eu quem deva perguntar se você está bem. — Ergui uma das sobrancelhas, meio a um desafio e presunção. — Dispensando duas loiras! Que estranho. — Quase murmurei em um falso semblante pensativo. Era só alguma forma de escapar, não sabia o quanto ele tinha escutado, compreendido, mas pareceu que tudo.

— Não atenderam sua expectativa? — Perguntei casualmente, olhando-o mais uma vez.

* * *

**James POV**.

O óbvio seria que Lily me lançasse um de seus olhares matadouros e logo após soltasse uma de suas frases nada simpáticas, mas não aconteceu. Pude ver por um momento todo seu esforço em engolir algumas coisas, e aquilo fez com que meu sorriso aumentasse, quase em um riso, o que provavelmente em tempos normais faria com que ela enlouquecesse.

_Estranho_. Com a resposta não consegui permanecer com o sorriso vencedor por muito tempo, relaxei os lábios e pigarreei. Ela, por algum motivo, estava totalmente diferente. Talvez uma tática para me tirar do sério, já que era visível que em quase todas as discussões era ela quem saia soltando fogos pelas ventas, ou então finalmente havia se rendido. Ergui novamente a sobrancelha e fiz com que meus olhos semicerrassem, fitando os dela com cuidado.

– Ah, aí está você. – Disse relaxando as pálpebras, ela não conseguia ficar tanto tempo sem participar do jogo. Aquele tom de voz, seu sorriso, o modo em que movia as sobrancelhas, aquilo tudo em conjunto fazia meu sangue _ferver_ de modo em que eu realmente gostava.

– Não sei se sabe, Evans. – Dei um passo mais rápido e maior, indo para frente dela, de modo em que a fizesse parar de andar. – Mas eu não prefiro as loiras. – Torci um dos cantos dos lábios e retornei à posição inicial após quase me perder no verde dos olhos brilhantes. – E eu precisava ver o que houve com você, claro. – Dei de ombros e ajeitei o óculos, voltando a andar lentamente.

– A propósito, eu não agradeci a ajuda. – Se era para agir com gentileza, assim seria. – Obrigado, aquilo havia me rendido algumas horas, não consegui fazer dar certo. – Mentira, não tinha rendido muito, mas era sempre bom encher o ego de Lily para ver as maçãs de seu rosto mudarem de cor.

Rapidamente reconheci um dos corredores estreitos que daria à passagem do castelo que tinha acesso à loja de doces, atraente.

– Eu queria fugir um pouco do Sirius hoje. – Comentei, indo em direção a ele enquanto Lily ainda estava ao meu lado.

– Você podia aproveitar e me ajudar com alguns feitiços, já que é melhor que eu. – Aceitaria aproveitar a situação, matar dois coelhos com um só tiro. Ou seriam três coelhos, já que além de esquecer de Sirius e ter Lily comigo ainda teria ajuda com Feitiços?

* * *

**Lily POV.**

ㅤㅤOs passos ainda não rendiam muito, mas era melhor do que estagnar e ficar naquela pressão ainda maior forçando um diálogo intenso. Em outros momentos eu já me preparava para sibilar, rosnar e mandá-lo de volta para onde havia saído, que me deixasse em paz ou só lembrasse o quão babaca ele era. Mas também me surpreendeu, e parece que era algo mútuo, não havia correspondido de primeira ao modo que ele esperava, mesmo que após minhas últimas falas era claro o suficiente que ele se divertia com aquilo, era quase um prazer provocador.  
Até que não era tão ruim, pelo menos no início; Necessitava de raciocínio, respostas rápidas e afiadas, argumentações fortes e convincentes, algo que não era muito cômodo para pessoas mais lentas.  
ㅤㅤSorri naturalmente e quase sem querer ao ouvir o primeiro comentário. _Sim, eu mesma._ E logo foi direcionado na resposta, ótima tática. _Brilhante, Potter._ Ele veio a minha frente rapidamente, obrigando-me a parar por poucos instantes.  
— Não, eu não sei. — Minha voz falhou enquanto fazia-me de desentendida, foi um pouco constrangedor. _Droga, Evans._ Mas retomei logo o fôlego, despistando do melhor modo possível sem pensar muito no que ele sugeria. Algum patife para gosto pessoal nas características físicas e inevitavelmente eu me questionaria onde eu me encaixava ali, entretanto, não tinha certeza se desejava realmente saber a resposta. Ou pior, se eu mesma obrigava-me a negar a resposta já tão óbvia. Mas não poderia ser. Era uma completa bobagem. — E também não sei como eu participo disso. Digo, de que me interesso pelos teus gostos. — Pode ter sido meio rude, quase me senti culpada porque até agora não havia grande resistência pelo Potter, algo que também me fazia perguntar até quando duraria.  
Dei um sorriso mínimo de qualquer modo e ele mesmo voltou para a posição inicial, mantendo-se ao meu lado.

— O que houve comigo? — O questionei, repetindo as próprias palavras. Foi algo como fenomenal e inesperado. — Fala como se eu fosse uma grossa completa e que detestasse você por toda a vida. Resmunguei em um tom baixo, virando o rosto e encarando o piso.

— Bom, é só algo que por toda a vida é forte demais. Ainda mais raiva. — Comentei rapidamente, ratificando e não perdendo a linha de pensamento um pouco irônica de que sim, não havia sofrido uma limpeza cerebral e levava todo o histórico conturbado e passado comigo, mas que não era justo estabelecer algo como se fosse concreto e imutável.

Enfim, isso poderia render mais que o esperado e finalizei, dissolvendo um pouco mais o tom.

— Fui à última pessoa a deixar a sala e se não fosse eu, não imagino outra pessoa que pudesse lhe entregar. Foi apenas um favor. Talvez alguma de suas bajuladoras desse a sorte de encontrar os livros e encarasse como a chance de ouro pela aproximação. — Era sempre engraçado lembrar como, principalmente, as meninas mais novas sentiam-se em relação a ele, dando-lhe uma fama bem conhecida e aclamada, qualquer fala ou olhar era de uma vitória que valia pelo ano inteiro.  
Quanta infantilidade, algumas querendo uma pequena aproximação enquanto eu já havia pensando intensamente em empurrá-lo andar abaixo ou elevar a palma da minha mão em um único e certeiro movimento a desejo de quebrar o nariz dele. Porém, isso seria lastimável e teria encrencas o suficiente para não alcançar postos e respeito devido como uma aluna séria e dedicada. Tempos passados, ou não tão passados assim.  
ㅤㅤEle ainda tagarelava enquanto eu estava reunida nos meus pensamentos estranhos. Potter agradecendo? Parei um momento e infelizmente não consegui segurar o riso. Não sabia o que era mais cômico: Ele abusando da minha boa vontade, incentivando o estudo em dupla, esforçando-se no cavalheirismo, _ou se era eu gostando e até acreditando_.

Pensando no último quesito, a graça se dissipou, me recompondo.

Voltei aos passos mínimos no caminho conhecido e suspirei levemente considerando as palavras de James. Ele queria ficar só? Bom, não só, fora da companhia de Sirius, mas cogitava ficar na minha presença?  
ㅤㅤMeu cenho crispou e eu pousei as mãos no cachecol nas divisões das cores amarelo-ouro e vermelho escuro, arrumando-o. Fiquei curiosa, é claro, mas talvez fosse desrespeito ou até inclinação pura de que eu me importava o suficiente para estar a par dos acontecimentos. E não sei até onde o limite do ego do Potter estaria.  
— Hmm. — Balbuciei, pensando nas alternativas. — Foi algo repentino eu oferecer ajuda ali. Não me entenda errado, por favor, só não sei quais seriam os resultados de estudarmos juntos. — Comentei, mordiscando meus lábios ansiosamente. Tinha a clara convicção de que em algum lugar, no fundo do consciente, ele compartilhava a mesma ideia. Jamais conseguimos ficar em um ambiente por muito tempo sem nos irritarmos, por que agora seria diferente?

* * *

**James POV.**

As palavras dela me acertaram em cheio; saber que ela não me detestaria pela vida inteira e que aquilo havia saído de seus próprios lábios. Talvez fosse muita informação para um único dia, algo na boca do estômago começava a ficar estranho, mas... Não por muito tempo. Lily parecia uma garota agora, inconstante. Parecia não saber o que queria – continuar a mesma implicante de sempre ou tentar ter alguma educação. Resolvi não falar nada, mesmo que meus lábios se entreabrissem algumas vezes para relutar contra o ponto sobre as bajuladoras. Eu as tinha, era um fato. Talvez pela popularidade, ou pelo Quadribol. Ou os dois, enfim.

Diminui o passo assim como ela fizera, ao levar em conta suas ações, parecia nervosa.

– Ah, agora vai dar para trás, Evans? – Parei com um sorriso infantil nos lábios, me colocando a sua frente novamente. Senti rapidamente o cérebro trabalhar, eu tentaria convencê do contrário, claro, mas seria imprudente me arrastar aos pés dela; James Potter não precisava se arrastar.

– Tenho que admitir que você tem uma mente brilhante. – As primeiras palavras não foram tão bem elaboradas. – E você, mesmo não admitindo, sabe que eu não sou uma topeira por completo. – Avaliei a expressão do rosto à frente conforme falava, semicerrando os olhos.

– Você não é egoísta, sei que quer que tenham mais de você por ai. – Pronto, já não fazia mais tanto sentido como havia feito só nos pensamentos. Enchi os pulmões e algo atrás dela desviou rapidamente a minha atenção.

Cabelos escorridos, vestes grandes demais, _Snivellus_. Ele pareceu congelar ao nos ver, e eu, senti algo subir pelo pescoço, quente. Desde o primeiro contato, desde o primeiro ano, aquela rivalidade silenciosa. Não tão silenciosa, se fosse contar às vezes em que chegamos a discutir.

Eu perderia o contato com Lily no momento em que ela ousasse se virar, como sempre. Snape era o perdedor mais irritante de todos, pelo fato de não ser tão perdedor assim quando se tratava da ruiva – ela não pensava duas vezes na hora de escolher ele. Severus inclinou o corpo para frente depois de olhar para os lados, devia estar se certificando de que os outros marotos não estavam comigo.

– Vejam só, Snivellus. Se eu fosse você voltaria para seus guarda-costas. – Falei antes de ele se aproximar, dando um passo ao lado para vê-lo direito, não que não pudesse, já que Lily era mais baixa. Ele ficou mudo, como sempre, e colocou a mão no bolso. Senti vontade de rir, _e o fiz_. Snape podia ser bom em poções, mas não era tão rápido em duelos como eu era, e bem, ele não tinha tanta coragem de me atacar, não sozinho. – Vá se juntar a seu ninho de cobras, estamos ocupados. – Indiquei Lily com a cabeça.

* * *

**Lily POV.**

ㅤㅤEle estava pressionando, _que maravilha_. E então paramos de fato, o rosto dele estava mais baixo, obviamente, nos olhos mais intensificados pela armadura circular dos óculos. James não respondera todas as minhas perguntas e meu cenho voltou a se crispar, sem querer demonstrar uma leve decepção. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Mas enfim, respirei fundo, desviando meu olhar rapidamente do rosto dele, uma vez que meus olhos ficariam presos ao dele por alguns instantes e pelo o que conhecia; seriam minutos quase intermináveis.

— Não estou me arrependendo. — _Por enquanto_. Reformulei a frase, cerrando ainda mais os olhos. _Dando para trás._ Que ideia. Mas também não poderia negar que era algo bem, bem estranho. E então ri, ainda que baixo e sem muita graça. Era diferente a conversa, não esperava que chegasse a pontos semelhantes.

— Não é novidade. — Meus lábios se distenderam lentamente em um sorriso, sim, eu era perfeitamente humilde, sem dúvidas, mas não negava também o meu orgulho pessoal. Nunca houve tanto esforço da minha parte quanto aos estudos e... Nem para o Potter, pelo o que era evidente. Torci os lábios, dissipando o sorriso, em um biquinho lateral. Sim, de fato não poderia negar. Mas isso valia também para a personalidade quase sempre... Odiosa? Pareciam quase duas pessoas em uma só, teria muita vocação e paciência para tentar compreendê-lo. Ora infantil, ora sensível. Será mesmo? Era uma incógnita.  
ㅤㅤAbri a boca, pensando melhor na frase a ser dita, não existia tantas perguntas, apenas comentários. E então percebi que sua atenção também havia mudado de foco, não estava tão interessado, com o olhar distante, as minhas costas. Mas antes que eu pudesse certificar-me e seguir o olhar, ele já teve o desprazer de me anunciar, pelo menos no modo que falava com _aquele_ apelido horrível. Não havia bom humor suficiente em qualquer parte do planeta que não arranhasse meus nervos, deixasse-me tonta e com o pulso cerrado. O sangue simplesmente fervia. Mesmo sem estar na visão de James, meu olhar foi franco e reprovador, mas esforcei-me na mudança do semblante virando-me.

— Sev... Hey. — Minha boca compressa, formou um sorriso rápido e um pouco tenso, mas o suficiente para formar pequenas covinhas. A aparência dele parecia sempre a mesma; quase fantasmagórica, na pele incrivelmente pálida ressaltada pela negritude das vestes. Assim como os olhos profundos tão negros e os cabelos em um breu incomum, impiedoso, longo e um pouco desgrenhado.  
ㅤㅤEu lembrava exatamente da primeira vez que o vi, anos atrás, éramos apenas crianças, mas ele tinha a mesma áurea cinza, melancólica e naturalmente fria. Que era apenas um véu denso, escurecido pelos momentos de tensão desde a primeira consciência, dificuldades, solidão... Constante humilhação e brincadeiras terrivelmente idiotas agora na escola. Eu sabia que ele odiava isso, assim como eu, mas não tinha como não compartilhar a pena. A solidariedade de ajudá-lo como poderia.  
Ele sempre foi meu amigo, anos também, de uma forma íntima e que eu nunca pensei que encontraria, me acompanhou, me ajudou e acima de tudo me encontrou. Disse-me de primeira quem eu era, embora não tenha compreendido muito bem no início. Quase sorri novamente lembrando disso. Mas ali estava ele, quase sempre incompreendido, indesejado e visivelmente desrespeitado. Mas não na minha frente, não quando eu poderia evitar.  
ㅤㅤVirei imediatamente mais a lateral, de frente para o James e com um pouco de mais raiva que esperava ter e não havia remorso ou temor algum, mesmo que eu precisasse erguer o rosto para encará-lo.

— Qual o seu problema?! — Sibilei, nas palavras arrastadas e baixas. De vez em quando ele trazia-me lembranças de Petunia, odiando tudo que não compreendia e usando a maldade nata, na pura forma, apenas para diversão. Não esperei que ele me olhasse, nem mesmo o faria, era sempre algo comum no encontro dos dois; o olhar profundo, como se estudassem e certamente intensificavam pensamentos nada amigáveis e até assustadores... Azaradores. Então o empurrei, sem muita força, com os pulsos fechados e tocando-o no peito que em outras as situações render-me-ia uma imaginação forte pela excelente forma e divisão dos músculos. Não era a primeira vez e sentia-me pior ainda em um pensamento de que não seria a última.  
— _Não fale com ele assim._ Pare de infantilidade pelo menos uma vez na sua vida. — Meu tom foi parcial, quase como um pedido, mas realmente não me agradou. Assim como só depois percebi, a aproximação, podia sentir minha própria respiração colidir com a pele quente de seu pescoço. Apertei meus olhos, sequer podia acreditar que minutos atrás estávamos iniciando uma conversa civilizada, na esperança que agora parecida ridícula. Isso era ridículo. Ele era ridículo.

Só... — ...Pare. — Completei em pensamento, largando meu antebraço do semi-empurrão no colo e dando um passo para trás.  
ㅤㅤChega de proximidade, chega de mais uma cena idiota e repetitiva. Qual era o problema dos garotos? Sabia que eram mais lentos no desenvolvimento, na maturidade. Mas não, não era desculpa, Potter sabia muito bem o que fazia. _E parecia gostar._ Minha garganta se apertou e deixei o contato visual com o moreno de óculos, voltando para Snape. Observei rapidamente uma das mãos no bolso e tive vontade de me aproximar o suficiente para levá-lo para longe, antes segurando-lhe a mesma mão, evitando mais uma bobagem.  
— _Não_ estou ocupada. — Sorri novamente, mas sequer consegui fazê-lo bem, meus músculos pareciam duros e tensionados. Ergui as sobrancelhas, juntando minhas mãos e entrelaçando meus dedos, em uma tentativa de chamar a atenção para mim, Severus também podia deixar isso de lado, desistir. Não corresponder, não ser tão arrogante quanto.

— Sev? Você quer falar comigo, hm? — Insisti, tentando novamente e por todo amor e glória em Merlin, que funcionasse dessa vez. Aguardei, então, pressionando meus próprios lábios.

* * *

No breve momento, alguns alunos seguiam seus caminhos enquanto Lily e James estavam parados no início de um dos corredores. Na abertura principal, esvaindo o campo e uma parte no chão de pedra, Severus os encarava.

Lily esperou, se aproximando lentamente. Então, Snape se virou, como se perdesse a visão ou simplesmente a ignorando, o que era fato. Seus passos foram rápidos e ágeis a meio dos outros estudantes. Uma brisa gelada tocou o rosto da ruiva e ela suspirou, baixando rapidamente o olhar. Raramente tinha uma conversa plena e longa com seu antigo amigo desde o ocasional briga que ela se envolveu, onde James 'brincava' com Severus e ele proferiu palavras nada educadas para Lily. Desde então, o caminho da amizade vem se perdendo. E ele, passando ainda mais tempo com seus amigos sonserinos. Evans realmente se esforçava de vez em quando, mas às vezes não era suficiente.

James ainda sorria, mas ao vê-la virando novamente, sua face voltou a fitá-la seriamente. Já sabia o roteiro.

— Eu, honestamente, não sei como me deixo levar por você. — Lily disse mais uma vez, em um raivoso. Arrumando a mochila rapidamente nas costas e passando ao lado do corpo mais alto e forte de James, não evitando, claro, um pequeno empurrão.

— Lily...

— _Não_, Potter. SOME. – Ela explodiu, juntando a palma das mãos e fazendo uma mímica rápida e idiota, mandando-o para longe.

Ele quase riu, claro. Aquele humor adorável de Lily e seu temperamento difícil e talvez por isso, pela inconstância deixava-o mais fascinado.

— Não queria te irritar assim. Meu foco nunca foi você, Lily. Somos nos dois, eu e ele...

— Não estou interessada.

— Eu só quero esclarecer, e... — Ele continuava, apressando o passo para ficar ao lado dela, o que não era muito difícil tendo o corredor vazio.

— Qual a parte em que mandei você sumir, cuidar das coisas e me esquecer, que você não entendeu? Hein?! — Ela parou, virando-se para James. Sentia seu rosto arder, não por vergonha, mas por pura raiva. Além da irritação natural das mãos, querendo socar alguma coisa.

— Por que você não me dá uma chance? — Seus olhos cresceram sob as lentes dos óculos.

Chance? Que porcaria ele estava falando. Ela balançou a cabeça, confusa, bufando.

— Chance? — Mesmo com todo o sentimentalismo, tento proferir o mais apática possível.

— É! Eu quero ser seu amigo. Eu estou sempre por perto. Sempre, Evans. Você que me evita, acaba brigando comigo, me empurrando e quase queimando a cabeça no fogo da raiva. Olha só, vejo até fumaça. – Ok, ele brincava. E isso era muito perigoso. – Acontece que eu quero me esforçar, ter uma amizade. Eu quero ser legal. Eu SOU legal, Lily Evans. Você só tem que me dar uma oportunidade.

James pareceu desabafar, tal como estivesse tão irritado como ela. Mas de uma forma serena e convicta, em um pedido. E por mais que odiasse, Lily viu sinceridade ali.

No início, não pareceu muito absurdo que passassem algum tempo juntos. Até mesmo que estudassem juntos.

Minutos atrás, erradicou completamente a possibilidade de um entendimento.

Agora... _Isso._

Por Merlin. Essa confusão nunca teria fim?

Lily fechou os olhos, relaxando a postura. Com o passar do tempo, a idade madura, aquilo estava se tornando completamente exaustivo. Pareciam duas crianças birrentas querendo dividir um brinquedo. Talvez, uma bandeira branca não fosse algo tão ruim assim.

Então, ela voltou a olhá-lo, os olhos de James quase sempre refletiam o verde dos olhos da ruiva. Imitou Severus, apenas se virou e seguiu o caminho.

O maroto jogou a cabeça para trás, levando os dedos nos cabelos e os puxando um pouco. Ela o enlouqueceria qualquer dia. _Qualquer dia mesmo._

— Estou levando isso como um sim, Evans! — Ele não pôde esquecer-se de comentar, voltando a dar um sorriso largo enquanto a observava sumir ao longo do corredor.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, lindezas! :3

Me dediquei mais nesse capítulo. Na verdade, já fiz o próximo, mas achei acrescentar este antes, apenas para lembrar e enfatizar um pouco da 'conturbada' relação dos dois. Já que o foco a ser desenvolvido será a amizade e o amor dos dois.

Algumas observações;

1 - O tempo está no_ final do Sexto ano_. Ou seja, final de Junho, aproximando Julho, Agosto. Para Outubro as aulas voltarem dando início ao Sétimo ano deles.

2 - _Apenas a parte final eu escrevi agora. Toda a narração da Lily foi feita no meu perfil RPG e consequente a do James também por um personagem que turna como James, amigo meu. _

3_ - Por isso, já pude observar que pode ter algumas cópias, não ligo muito para as coisas que eu escrevo servir de inspiração até porque todo mundo que escreve fic se inspira em alguma história e personagem. Porém, como disse, os turnos transformados e adaptados para eu postar esse capítulo foram escritos por uma outra pessoa também. Então respeito, por favor. (Ainda que eu acredite que não será copiado)._

_4 - Recebi duas Reviews essa madrugada e meu deixou super feliz. hahahaha! Mesmo naquele simples e rápido Prefácio. Sim, eu escrevo para divertir outras pessoas, mas também gera um prazer para mim! Então, caso goste, acompanhe ou qualquer coisa assim, por favor, mande algo!_


	3. Lírios e sangue

_Madrugada de dois dias atrás, Domingo._

"Ela ficará bem, não é?"

"Sim, claro. Todo o cuidado está sendo tomado. Logo ela irá se recuperar."

Houve mais alguns passos, não era preciso uma audição aguçada para perceber que era mais de uma pessoa, e ainda mais, correndo pelo corredor a fora.

"Lily? Ela está aqui?" Uma nova voz, feminina.

"O que...?" Segunda voz.

E então as duas garotas pararam um do lado da outra, com um fôlego tanto cansado. Foram devastadas quando viram o leito preenchido pela cabeleira ruiva e o corpo adormecido de Lily.

"Por Merlin..." Emmeline baixou os olhos, formando uma linha fina com a boca.

"O que houve? Por que ela está assim?" Marlene estava mais alterada. Arrumou alguns fios do cabelo escuro rapidamente, correndo os olhos para o grupo de pessoas que estavam também ao redor do leito. Prof McGonagall, Dumbledore, James Potter e Sirius Black. Dorcas também estava do lado dos marotos, mas logo veio ao lado de Emmeline, envolvendo-a com um abraço simples e informal.

Professor Dumbledore apenas ergueu a palma de sua mão, no condizente básico para silenciar.

"Todas as respostas serão respondidas em breve. Aguardaremos, agora, a melhora de Lily. Ela precisa de repouso. Tenho certeza que a Sra. Pomfrey fará muito bem seu serviço e cuidará para que ela não sinta grande desconforto." Não era por nada que ele era Diretor de Hogwarts, um dos bruxos mais importantes e poderosos. Suas palavras também transmitiam uma serenidade específica, própria para a situação.

Marlene não se sentiu satisfeita, mas aguardou alguns minutos, recuperando o equilíbrio da situação. Olhou novamente para os colegas; James não desviara o olhar de Lily um minuto sequer, nem mesmo para vê-las chegando. E o Black - que sempre tinha um humor jovial, na face divertida -, parecia um pouco abalado.

"E isso ficará assim? De braços cruzados, todo mundo apenas observando sem fazer nada?" A morena questionou novamente, dissimulando o tom desconfortável.

"Estamos fazendo tudo o que está ao nosso alcance. Agora, por favor, senhoritas; Está na hora de voltarem para os dormitórios. Sr. Black e Sr. Potter, por favor, encaminhem-se também." Professora McGonagall também parecia um pouco inquieta, nas vestes de um robe completamente preto e de mangas. O cabelo um pouco grisalho estava um pouco desalinhado, mas continuava com os traços firmes se esforçando para o mínimo de emoção, assim como na voz.

Em Hogwarts pouco era preciso o uso da repetição, fora em situações envolvendo os marotos.

Dorcas suspendeu o abraço, colocando uma das mãos no braço de Emmeline e a outra segurando também a mão de Marlene, dando um puxão leve. Quando se olharam, ela indicou a cabeça para a grande porta principal. Sirius começava a se movimentar, puxando James consigo, mas ele também relutou um pouco.

De qualquer modo a madrugada já estava um pouco clara, logo amanheceria. Porém, era certo que o sono não chegaria para quase nenhum que estava ali.

* * *

_Domingo, 23hrs._

ㅤㅤ_Eu sempre gostei de ler. Sempre fui encorajada, desde pequena com livros de colorir, leituras de contos de fadas... Que poderia até ser estranho no mundo bruxo. Mas eu nasci como uma mera trouxa, tendo apenas a mágica nas veias. Então sim, frequentava escola primária nos primeiros anos de minha vida até a ida para Hogwarts. Nunca soube um motivo especial, mas leitura chamava em demasia a minha atenção. Sentia-me bem, sonhadora, em um novo mundo, compartilhando sentimentos, compreendendo e tendo ideias sobre personagens. Era delicioso, sossegava a mente. O cheirinho das paginas antigas de um livro. E deste vício, prendia-me cerca do tempo de todas as noites antes de dormir, já na cama. Mas agora não o fazia, mesmo no espaço médio entre as camas de um dos quartos da torre de Grifinória, na ala feminina, as meninas dormiam profundamente, algumas até pelo treino de Quadribol murmurava leves roncos. Não atrapalhava, porém, a leitura e a varinha conjurada no Lumus poderia atrapalhar._ Então estava deitava em um dos sofás largos em um tom de vermelho escuro, rente à lareira que estava com as brasas da madeira sendo consumida. Fazia frio lá fora e mesmo nas pedras do castelo, o ambiente agora ela completamente confortável. Os minutos, horas se passavam e os dedos se colocavam entre as folhas, virando-as mais e mais. Os olhos começaram a se cansar a mente absorta com tanta informação, além da madrugada varar, não demoraria a amanhecer e ela estaria péssima pela noite insone nas aulas.

Fechou o livro grosso, reencostou na barriga e sentou-se no sofá por um minuto, espreguiçando rapidamente, alongando os braços. Tirou uma fresta de madeira na lareira, diminuindo ainda mais o fogo e um breu parcial na sala comunal. Ela estava só. A plenitude da paz pairava no local.

Levantou-se e foi até a prateleira mais próxima, recheada de livros antigos e soltou o que ela carregava no ar, deixando-o tomar o próprio caminho. Quando se virou, preparando para subir a escada pequena em forma de espiral, ouviu um barulho. Tecidos roçando no piso, certamente. Passos. Mas, de algum modo, não sentiu que era apenas um simples estudante caminhando e tendo problemas noturnos também. Um arrepio lhe correu a espinha e não sentia muito prazer nessas situações, respirou fundo e esperou atrás do sofá, tocando o cabo da varinha com os dedos. A forma escura apareceu, era alta e roliça. Sim, era uma menina.  
– Sue? – Sue Perrin, do sétimo ano. Uma morena em que desde que a conhecera se portava mais como um menino, defendendo todos e dando um pouco de medo pelos braços grossos, sobrancelhas densas e semblante não muito agradável. Se adequasse ao esporte, com certeza seria uma batedora aterrorizante. Lily esticou um pouco o rosto, semicerrando os olhos.

– Sue, é você? – Saiu de trás do sofá em passos lentos, esticando a mão esquerda para lhe tocar o ombro. Perrin estava de costas, com um manto preto e com o cabelo desalinhado. – Eu posso te ajudar... – Ou ela seria sonâmbula? Lily perguntou-se mentalmente, hesitando por alguns segundos, mas quando finalmente pousou a mão no ombro da garota, algo lhe interceptou. Não na mão, mas na face. Em cheio. Forte. Ardente.  
Um tapa.  
O corpo delicado caiu um pouco longe pela força, os olhos se fecharam automaticamente, ainda desnorteada. Quando finalmente conseguiu responder, o que levara certo tempo, o fez na voz rouca, um pouco chorosa.  
– Sue? – Mas quando ela viu seu rosto, não era a garota Perrin. Em seu corpo, mas os olhos saltados, excitados. Nos lábios completamente vermelhos e o rosto temperado com um suor excessivo. Era uma visão estranha. Percebeu também que ela tremia um pouco, como se estivesse sofrendo com um intenso frio. Levou mais um minuto para a ruiva compreender o que estava se passando ali. Levara um tapa. Sue estava... Definitivamente estranha. E ela tinha algo nas mãos, algo além da varinha. Viu na luz do fogo o brilho cintilar... Brilho prata. Uma lâmina. Engoliu seco. – Sue, largue isso. – Agora a situação estava realmente urgente, mas a morena a encarava e dava os passos lentos, sorrindo. Lily balbuciava mais uma vez a frase antiga, mas não parecia haver resistência da então colega.  
– Flipendo! – Foi o que lhe viera na cabeça. Mais sensato seria ter usado Expelliarmos, mas a faca havia sido jogada para trás de qualquer jeito. Sue havia ficado. E estava ainda mais próxima, também observando a faca quicar duas vezes no chão. Quando voltou a olhar Lily, parecia ainda mais azeda, com raiva.

A garota então veio para cima, pegando-lhe as pernas, abaixando-se. Porém, Lily se curvara e começava a engatinhar, próximo ao primeiro degrau da escada para os quartos. Não queria usar mais nada contra Perrin, enquanto já julgava ter feito o suficiente pela faca, uma arma. Mas qual a comparação na mão de uma bruxa, ainda jovem, entre uma faca e uma varinha? Como um lance de pensamento iluminado, ela se virou, apontando-a a varinha mais uma vez. Foi em vão. Ela sequer estava falando, apenas em pensamento e em uma má impressão, soube exatamente o que ela fazia. E gritou, alto, fino, na pura dor. O feitiço que criava entalhos profundos, Defodio.  
A respiração de Lily estava imensamente saltada, faltando-lhe ar pelas feridas que começavam abrir a pele dos braços, pernas, um corte na lateral da bochecha, na barriga e... Internamente. Parecia que sentia arder e corroer algumas partes dos músculos. Era horrível. Não percebia também que gemia baixo, retorcendo-se no chão com olhos prensados. – Você acha que isso é ruim o bastante? Imprestável! Sangue sujo. Ruim! Sangue ruim! – Ela girava um pouco a varinha, quase rindo, como se fosse de plena satisfação. Mas... Não era sua voz, estava muito diferenciada. Sue estava enfeitiçada.

Ergueu a varinha para o teto, selando brevemente a dor dos machucados em Lily, ela ainda arfava. Abrindo lentamente os olhos, podia sentir algumas linhas de sangue escorrendo pela pele.

– Pagará muito mais por ter me atrapalhado. Garota tola! Entrou no meu caminho! – Sua varinha foi retirada, lançando para longe, não que a ruiva ainda pensasse em fazer alguma coisa, a mente girava de uma forma absurda, nunca havia sentido algo tão forte assim antes.  
– ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ! – Sue explodiu, e algumas lágrimas rasas de Lily caíram, ela voltava a engatinhar aos poucos. – Não me dê às costas! – Outro tom raivoso e apenas esperou que a dor viesse. Nada. Quando virou um pouco o rosto, viu Sue muito perto, nas mãos abertas e pegando boa parte de seu cabelo vermelho, puxando-o sem mínima piedade. Jogou a cabeça em um degrau da escada, deveria ser o segundo ou terceiro. E Evans ficou tonta outra vez. As feridas agora começavam a arderem e isso quase a fazia chorar ainda mais. Não, ela não queria revidar, não queria ferir a Perrin. Mas qual a chance dela? Logo ali na sala comunal, tão perto dos amigos e ao mesmo tempo tão distante, todos em sono profundo. Uma chama de consciência voltou a queimar nos olhos verdes, tal como se formasse algum plano.

Sue pareceu perceber, inclinada também para a escada, quase deitada sobre o corpo machucado e ensanguentado.

– Vamos nos divertir muito. Sabe como estou pensando em começar? Sabe? – A mão voltou a ficar forte no cabelo, empurrando a cabeça para trás. Com esforço, Lily apenas a balançou negativamente em um choro reprimido. _Deixe-me sair. Deixe-me embora. Dói._ Também notou que Sue agora fazia um barulho esquisito, como roncados internos.  
– Claro que sabe, não seja estúpida! Se você me ajudar a falar, se esforçar um pouquinho, quem sabe podemos ir por partes? – Foi completamente maquiavélica. Nem se ainda tivesse forças conseguiria sair de baixo do corpo forte e flácido de Sue. Era muito pesada. Mas a morena ainda continuava muito mais animada, como se gostasse de vê-la ali, de sentir o cheiro do sangue, das lágrimas escorrendo. – Começa com a letra C. C! – Bradou em felicidade, encorajando-a, como se não fosse patético e horrível o suficiente.  
C? Era... Sim, era. Uma... Imperdoável. A maldição da tortura. Mas era proibida. Não foi o que pareceu, não sabia quem, por quê, mas seria um presente e um futuro próximo que já começava a aceitar. Aceitar? Aceitar a sofrer?  
Lily puxou uma das pernas, em uma joelhada forte, o máximo que conseguia. Sabia que no instante seguinte seria atingida pela profunda dor. Um vaso de flores, de louça azul, estava ao lado da escada, bem ao degrau a cima onde as duas garotas estavam. Correu as mãos escorregadias, pegando-o sem jeito, mas no completo desespero o jogou na cabeça de Sue, espatifando-o em pequeninos pedaços. Viu algumas gotas de sangue a mais, e não era o sangue próprio, havia tido-a de surpresa também. E então ela caiu, desacordada.  
Foi tudo muito, muito rápido. Em um rompante compulsivo que poderia ter lhe causado a maldição, ou então a Terceira... Entretanto, seu cérebro agora não trabalhava mais conscientemente, viu-se a força se esvair completamente; Os braços e pernas moles, no auge do susto, temor. Seus olhos também se fecharam com alívio e ainda com dor, desmaiou.

* * *

_Manhã de Terça-Feira; Presente._

Eu estava em uma queda de vinte metros de altura depois de me desequilibrar da vassoura.

Ou então eu estava em uma rodovia de Londres sendo atropelada por uma fileira de carros, um por um passando por cima.

_Era... Horrível._

Mas eu só estava deitada. E praticamente amarrada.

_Como?_ Espere aí.

Forcei, sim, forcei. Meus olhos estavam pesados como nunca estiveram antes, quase como acordando de um profundo sono de um dia inteiro. Olhos pesados, mente lenta, desorientação e dor. O que estava faltando mesmo?

Eu, enfim, consegui encarar o teto. As pedras escuras de uma arquitetura medieval, tão alto. E estava tão... Silencioso o ambiente. Virei meu rosto da maneira que consegui, sentindo-o um pouco rígido. Havia uma enfermeira-bruxa ali, na vestimenta parcialmente branca, arrumando alguns frascos em uma bandeja de prata.

Parece que aos poucos fui me restabelecendo no local, tendo a consciência, recuperando os sentidos.

A primeira coisa que senti foi o cheiro de álcool. Limpeza. Talvez fosse o local mais amplo e bem cuidado do castelo. Tal como deveria ser uma a Ala Hospitalar.

"Ei!" Eu planejei dizer, mas não consegui. Da minha voz saiu apenas vento e um chiado baixo. Meu cenho crispou, também estava sem voz. Magnífico.

De qualquer forma só havia aquela enfermeira ali, na qual eu esperava que me liberasse ou ao menos... Esclarecer-me. Embora no fundo, eu estava começando a ter lembranças de uma noite não muito agradável.

Por fim, voltei meu rosto, acomodando-me na cama hospitalar, que para minha surpresa, era bem mais macia do que pensava. Foi nesse momento que eu quase gemi de pavor. Estava com um roupão horrível, na espécie de uma manta azulada. E ao pouco que sentia, percebia que meu corpo por inteiro, atrás da vestimenta que via, tinha apenas uma camisola velha e própria para o ambiente em que estava.

Entretanto foram-me revelados alguns hematomas nas pernas, como pequenas marcas rosas em sua maioria forma circular, vários curativos espalhados, arranhões leves que dispensavam gazes, mas tinham uma coloração vermelha facilmente destacável. E não parou, vi meus braços e dessa vez sim, eu gemi, baixo, por pena e susto. Minha mão direita estava enfaixada. A mão que eu havia segurando o vaso e... Fechei meus olhos, apertando-o com força. Concentrei na minha respiração. E por mais que eu quisesse, sentia que não iria sair tão rápido dali quanto eu pensava.

Depois de alguns minutos, os abri, focando a cena na minha frente, vários leitos vazios. Pelo menos eu era a única ali e...

"James?!" Arfei, sentindo meu corpo ficar tenso no mesmo segundo. No momento em que virei para o lado em que ainda não tinha observado desde o desperto, vi sua forma. Ele estava sentando em uma cadeira do lado, perto de uma das janelas grandes de vidro.

Não que minha voz tenha sido alta, na verdade, não fizera som algum. Ele apenas estava olhando-me fixamente, e tive a impressão que o fazia a mais tempo, observando em silêncio.

Meus olhos cerraram-se, mordi a língua. Queria tanto falar. O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

Mas notei algo diferente em seus olhos.

Não parecia apático, ainda sério, mas profundo... Como se estivesse reunido à meio de pensamentos importantes, avaliações mentais.

"É bom te ver também." Toda sua face de antes se desfez, transformando em um sorriso gentil – mais do que eu queria acreditar -, e o olhar pacífico.

Ele se inclinou para minha cama, colocando os braços rentes ao colchão forrado pelo lençol fino. Estava na minha esquerda, e uma de suas mãos tocou levemente meu braço, nas pontas dos dedos fazendo o caminho de uma linha reta de um arranhão entre meu cotovelo e o antebraço. "Eu... Eu fico muito feliz que estejas bem." Ele parou um minuto, como se finalizasse a frase antes da hora. Pareceu perceber o leve equívoco. Não... Bem. Eu, pelo visto, demoraria a me recuperar. Porém, estava viva. Mas ele foi muito delicado e fez a substituição.

"Você me assustou." Ele pausou novamente. "Estamos todos muito assustados."

Eu poderia estar sem compreender no primeiro momento. Completamente surpresa, e não do melhor modo possível. Mas era obrigada a aceitar essa nova e surpreendente mudança. Essa afeição tão sincera que ele demonstrava.

Era demais para minha mente.

Apenas assenti, desviando rapidamente meu olhar.

Senti uma pontada no peito, como se meu coração se apertasse, remoendo o acontecimento de que foi realmente verdade, de que... Aconteceu. Foi real.

Não que eu fosse tão medrosa de me calar assim, aceitar e ficar choramingando pelos cantos. Certamente iria acompanhar de perto e agiria de uma forma diferente, caso acontecesse algo semelhante. Mas por enquanto, só me restava recuperar e procurar as respostas.

Voltei para minha realidade, e quando voltei meu olhar para o dele, James ainda me fitava.

Apertei sua mão suavemente. Como apoio, agradecimento. Como... Retribuição.

E não me senti mal fazendo aquilo. Pelo contrário, foi reconfortante a meio o barulho da intensa chuva caindo fora da cobertura do castelo, nos pingos rebeldes chicoteando o vidro e no ar um pouco gelado. A pele deve estava quente e talvez por isso tenha sido tão agradável.

Passaram alguns minutos e ambos estávamos em silêncio. Estranho se não fosse cômico. De qualquer modo sabia que era um evento passageiro.

E ele mesmo pareceu perceber, para o meu alívio íntimo.

"As meninas ficaram com você quase toda a madrugada. Dumbledore não está permitindo as visitas gerais..."

Pude sentir meus olhos mais despertos. _Como assim?_

James encontrou meu olhar e seria quase um diálogo monótono, pela minha falta de voz ele provavelmente teria que tentar adivinhar o que eu estava pensando.

"Hãn, você ficou desacordada dois dias seguidos. Não se culpe, foi algo realmente forte." Voltou novamente a se compadecer.

"Dumbledore está se esforçando para ter apenas uma pequena parte no jornal e não ser identificada. No início, tudo se abalou. Mas Frank está tendo trabalho, juntamente com os Docentes... Encontraram uma menina no banheiro do quinto andar desmaiada na madrugada de ontem." Ele comentou, com a voz um pouco mais baixa. "Então, bom, a atenção foi direcionada."

Havia tido outro... _Ataque?_ Meu corpo voltou a ficar tenso, e minhas pernas ainda que fracas, sustentaram um pouco o peso do corpo, arrumando rapidamente minha postura nos travesseiros às minhas costas.

James finalmente interrompeu o toque de sua pele na minha, de nossas mãos. Voltando a reencostar na cadeira. Mas eu já estava começando a me acostumar, não achei ruim o contato.

"Sirius achou você. Ele tentou alguns feitiços para estancar o sangue e logo depois me chamou. Peter dorme que nem uma pedra, mas também contamos com Remus, ele foi chamar Prof. Dumbledore e a Profa. Minerva. A Perrin também está bem, saiu ontem da Enfermaria. Ela não se lembra de nada."

Potter ajeitou os óculos, mudando um pouco a direção do olhar. E não tinha certeza, mas achava que talvez estivesse se lembrando do momento e... Como havia me visto. As sobrancelhas suspenderam e parece o devaneio teve fim. Voltou novamente a me olhar.

"Seus pais foram avisados... Acho. Mas eles parecem que estão viajando e talvez você fosse até liberada com alguns dias de antecedência, mas como é a última semana de aula, creio que seja suficiente para ficar realmente bem antes de ir para Londres." Sentia que James não dizia aquilo com muito gosto, mas de qualquer modo se esforçava para esclarecer o que julgava serem minhas dúvidas. "Enfim" Ele deu os ombros, respirando calmamente antes de continuar. "Você foi aprovada no restante das matérias."

Esbocei um sorriso, voltando à atenção para minha perna esquerda que começava a pinicar, os ferimentos estavam curados e por Merlin que Sra. Pomfrey estivesse me dando o chá para evitar as cicatrizes. Porém, logo voltei a olhá-lo, afastando alguns fios do cabelo acobreado. Cerrei os olhos e ele compreendeu, rindo rapidamente. "Ah, eu também passei, a propósito. E agora... Estou faltando algumas aulas." Comentou triunfante, alargando ainda mais o sorriso e dando uma piscadela, o que foi o suficiente para eu revirar os olhos.

"Creio que todos virão em breve quando souberem que você despertou."

_Todos. _

Todos?

Não sei se foi tão perceptível, mas minha face se modificou um pouco, pondo-se a pensar no significado disso, quem viria? Marlene certamente estaria uma arara, Emmeline mais sensível e Dorcas sendo o ponto de apoio para as duas. Sirius, Remus... Até Peter. _E ele?_

Engoli seco.

"Sim, tenho concorrência." Disse contragosto, formando uma careta. "Não que eu me sinta ameaçado" esclareceu, voltando ao sorriso lateral. Ouvi o suspiro baixo de James, e ele continuou "_Snivell..._ Snape é bem resistente também. Passou quase todas as duas manhãs de cobertura ali, na porta. Conquistei o lugar ao seu lado, primeiro. É claro. Então isso o manteve um pouco afastado."_ É claro? _Lily questionou-se.

Desde o acontecimento ano passado, pouco se encontravam e pouco conversam, na verdade. A amizade tinha sido realmente abalada, mas algo a reconfortou em saber que ao menos ele se importava para estar ali. O procurei, virando o rosto para o outro lado, mas só encontrei o salão com os outros leitos vazios.

James pigarreou e voltei a prender meus olhos nele, uma de suas mãos estavam remexendo suavemente os fios negros do cabelo.

E senti minhas bochechas corarem por um minuto, queria sair dali, queria vestir as roupas normais, queria estar na cama, enrolada nos cobertores vermelho-vinho e dormindo profundamente ao embalo da chuva que ainda continuava intensa.

Suspirei por fim, era um pouco constrangedor ter aquela proximidade com o Potter, estando nessa situação lamentável e ainda um pouco machucada. Eu me perdia nos olhos dele e, honestamente? Começava a temer as consequências.

Olhei novamente para frente. Foi então que vi.

_Ah. Não._

Minha primeira reação pode ter sido negativa, mas após alguns segundos eu ri. _Ri!_ Tendo minha voz ainda mais falha. James captou o meu olhar e também sorriu.

"Ah, isso! Acabei esquecendo."

Ele se levantou, passando as mãos rapidamente para arrumar as vestes negras e a gravata na coloração da nossa Casa. Ele andou um pouco, ficando de frente para uma mesa pequena nos pés do leito onde eu estava.

James pegou um pequenino urso marrom nas mãos, balançando-o no ar. "Esse foi de Frank."

"Alice te mandou algumas pulseiras, ela mesma que fez. Brancas e vermelhas." Ele segurava agora uma caixinha, que no breve balanço pude ouvir os barulhos leves dos acessórios.

"Professor Slughorn está bem abatido, fizemos uma aposta, mas ele não chorou. Ainda, pelo menos." Cerrei os olhos mais uma vez, como ele ousava brincar com os sentimentos de Horace? Argh. "Bom, ele lhe mandou os lírios." James mordiscou os lábios, talvez ele próprio tivesse enviando as flores que eram remetidas aos meus nomes. Elas estavam um vaso, algumas amarelas e em sua maioria brancas com alguns detalhes vermelhos nas pétalas. Que doce. "Remus e Sirius mandaram flores e fizeram alguns desenhos também, mas Pomfrey as retirou falando que era mais higiêncio. Deixando as de Horace e as minhas." Se minha visão ainda não estivesse levemente turva, diria que vi James Potter corando um pouco. Ergui uma das sobrancelhas. "As suas?" Minha voz foi um chiado, novamente, mas houve sonoridade e com sorte poderia ser compreendida. Ele assentiu, indicando para outro vaso de flores ali; Havia rosas, lírios também, margaridas e tulipas. Certamente era o mais ornamentado ali. E belo. Pisquei algumas vezes, sentindo aos poucos o aroma deliosamente floral preencher o lugar.

Eu quis muito agradecer. Mas sabia que minha voz não ajudaria, então permaneci calada. Apenas sorrido gentilmente, formando algumas covinhas e fitando os olhos dele por alguns segundos. De algum modo ele pareceu compreender, aceitando o agradecimento e voltou a sorrir, segurando alguns cartões entre dedos.

Veio para mais perto, acomodando-se na cama, sentando na ponta da mesma. Logo, esticou o braço, adiantando ao abrir os envelopes já que eu podia manusear apenas uma mão.

Era mais um garrancho, tendo alguns pontos borrados de tinta. Sorri de imediato.

"_Lils,_

_Sinto muito. Espero que estejas bem. Sei que vai despertar logo e não vejo a hora de termos alguns programas para as nossas férias. Emmeline está completamente sensível e filosófica, falando frases desconexas todo dia antes de dormir, não aguento maaaais! Dorcas e eu ficamos rindo, claro. Aliás, nem queria dizer tanto, mas devo-lhe avisar que a Meadowes pegou teu livro de poções e conseguiu um Ótimo apenas lembrando-se das suas anotações._

_Sentimos falta da intelectual do grupo._

_Fica bem, ruiva._

_E volte logo para nós. Para mim, também. Estamos com saudades de dividir o quarto e escutar sua risada, compartilhar seu drama, ouvir os comentários sobre o Potter. (Devo acrescentar que está me surpreendendo pelo cuidado e pela preocupação. Hmm. Conversaremos sobre isso depois)._

_P.S**:** Misture um feijãozinho de grama ou de canela nas misturas de Poppy, dá um gosto muito melhor, acredite._

_Carinhosamente, Lene._

_Dorcas e Emmeline também."_

A última frase estava riscada, certamente as duas colocaram seus nomes ali. E eu voltei a rir na pura graça, assim tive a consciência que sentia muita falta delas.

Observei rapidamente que na mesa estendia também algumas guloseimas, todas devidamente embrulhadas. Olhei novamente para o James, ele que agora segurava uma caixa vermelha. "Também te trouxe alguns morangos com calda de chocolate, lembro que mencionou o apreço por eles uma vez." Colocou a embalagem em cima das minhas pernas, voltando a sorrir.

Eu não estava doente, apenas de repouso. Então não devia existir regra para minha alimentação. Cuidadosamente abri a tampa detalhada da caixa, havia quase meia-dúzia de morangos. Deu-me água na boca. _Caramba, o James._

Ainda estava naturalmente deslumbrada com as lembranças, desenhos e cartas. Me fez sentir tão querida e especial. Algo que o Potter estava me fazendo sentir também desde que acordei. Não que eu nunca esperasse, mas não podia negar uma surpresa.

Segurei um morango vermelho e suculento entre os dedos, levando até a boca a ponta do mesmo, coberto por chocolate e mordisquei. Ah, tão bom! Em segundos, eu já tinha o devorado. Fui pegar o segundo, mas entreguei nas mãos de James. Ele merecia alguma recompensa, sim? Sorri rapidamente, enquanto pegava outro morando e saciava meu desejo aos poucos.

Então um novo som me chamou a atenção.

Madame Pomfrey estava com a espécie de um avental branco, por cima do vestido longo escuro. Os cabelos castanhos começavam a embranquecer, cobertos por uma tiara hospitalar e as linhas de expressão formarem.

"Muito tempo acordada, querida? Como se sente?" Ela veio ao meu lado, tirando de um dos bolsos um pano branco torcido, ela o encostou na minha pele e estremeci um pouco; estava frio. "Bom, bom" Murmurou para si, foi para bandeja ao lado da cama, preparando alguns frascos e um líquido marrom. Seiva de Papoula._ Blergh._

"Quando poderei sair, Senhora Pomfrey?"

"Sair? Ora, quando estiver definitivamente melhor, claro."

"Amanhã?" Testei, apertando meus lábios em seguida.

Ela parou por um momento, Poppy sempre foi muito rígida e sábia quanto à saúde, dedicando-se por completo. "Por mim, ficaria de observação por alguns dias. Porém, com as férias, terei que te liberar antes e creio que Albus queira conversar com você também." Ela comentou, voltando a misturar as raízes.

"Tome." Me entregou um copo, quando se postou mais ao meu lado, abrindo alguns curativos, consegui observar que não havia mais marca alguma. Por Merlin! Ela também sorriu, começou a falar algo e se espantou. "_Potter!_"

Ele permaneceu quieto durante todo o tempo, como se esperasse que sua presença não fosse notada. O que era muito difícil, em todos os casos.

"Olá, Sra. Pomfrey." A cumprimentou, com um sorriso, saiu então da cama, colocando as cartas e caixa de morangos com chocolate na mesa mais afastada.

Poppy o observou e voltou a resmungar. "Eu limpo, tiro as flores, mas esses meninos são teimosos e sempre voltam a colocá-las." Continuou a olhar outros curativos e em alguns, ela resolveu tirar. Parecia que minha pele estava intacta, para meu alívio.

Por um minuto, ela me olhou, logo para o James e depois para mim novamente. Não, não queria saber o que ela estava pensando.

"Potter, chame o Diretor. Diga que Lily despertou. Vá." Sra. Pomfrey comandou com firmeza, ele assentiu e sorriu rapidamente para mim, enlaçando nossos olhares por alguns segundos. Depois, começou a andar pelo longo corredor.

* * *

**N/A:** Olááá!

Pois é, hoje eu adiantei bastante! Mas é apenas para observar o rendimento também!

Esse 'ataque' eu tive a ideia no próprio RPG mesmo, daí decidi escrever, melhorá-lo e ver como ficava.

Lembrando que está no final do Sexto ano. Indo para as férias e para em Outubro, retornarem e começarerm o Sétimo ano.

Eu, particulamente, gostei. Pode ser uma coisa bem diferente. Mas é apenas uma deixa para trama, para variar e não ficar só naquela de _briga-indiretas-brigas-entendimentos._ Ter algo a mais. Além do mais, começar a envolver as forças das trevas! õ/

Poppy Pomfrey começou a servir Hogwarts na Ala Hospitalar em 71, ajudou Remus em uma ocasião, então, a coloquei como chefe ainda do local, tendo poucas ajudantes.

Frank Longbottom está como Monitor-Chefe.

Eu, obviamente, criei Sue Perrin. Ainda estou formando o próximo capítulo, mas ficará claro que foi enfeitiçada por um dos primeiros Comensais, sim. Algo que também foi retratado como no ataque de uma menina em Enigma do Príncipe, do colar para Dumbledore.

Já vi várias fics que tinha apenas Marlene, ou Dorcas, Emmeline... Mas não todas juntas. Resolvi arriscar, assim fica algo mais casual e amigável mesmo.

Do capítulo 2,_ foi durante a semana_. Na breve aproximação e depois distanciamento de James e Lily. O fato ocorreu no Domingo à noite, então a primeira parte é no Domingo pela madrugada, já com Lily nos cuidados da Ala Hospitalar. E logo depois, no presente, assim que ela acorda. Tentei deixar isso claro na temporalidade em cima de cada um dos textos, mas esclareci de novo para caso alguém não tenha compreendido.

Desculpe-me se tiver alguns erros, mas escrevi TANTO hoje (esse e o antigo capítulo) que estou até um pouco desorientada.

Aguardarei as reviews para que eu possa continuar. É importante saber a opinião de vocês! :D


End file.
